ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Masters
The Dark Masters are a fictional villain group that appear in the first season of the Digimon media franchise, Digimon Adventure. The group consists of four powerful Mega-Level Digimon. They are MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. They are the fourth major villains in the first season of the series. Members Fiction Digimon Adventure Byproducts of the chaos had inflicted on the , the Dark Masters consisted of Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon. Before the DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World, the Dark Masters had successfully managed to defeat and seal away the four Sovereigns. Piedmon had also attacked the Agents' castle, where Gennai and his brethren were preparing the s, Crests and Digivices for the . Although Piedmon slew most of the Agents, Gennai managed to escape in a Mekanorimon with the Digi-Eggs and Digivices. The castle would later be taken over by . The Dark Masters began their reign of terror throughout the Digital World while the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World. They reformed the Digital World into Spiral Mountain, with Piedmon's castle at the peak as their base of operations. When the DigiDestined return to the Digital World, the Dark Masters attack in a quick barrage, outmatching the children easily. When Piedmon attempts to execute the DigiDestined, intercepts the dagger, then sacrifices his life to hold off the Dark Masters as he casts away the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined manage to climb Spiral Mountain and defeat each of the Dark Masters with help from their old Digimon friends. As each Dark Master is defeated, his domain dissipates and reforms in its natural state on the surface of the Digital World. However, after defeating all four Dark Masters, the DigiDestined discover that the Dark Masters are not the true enemy, and that the far more dangerous threat is the Dark Masters' creator and master, Apocalymon. According to , the Digital World's currency changed after the Dark Masters were defeated. In Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, the Dark Masters are the bosses of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. By beating them in the order of the anime, the game will branch off into the "The Final Dark Digimon" chapter and a "The One Who Inherits Courage" chapter with the three new DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure 02, as well as unlocking scenes in the menu. Any other order will lead to the harder "A New World" chapter, a "The One Who Inherits Courage" chapter with Kari Kamiya and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi instead of Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, and lacking the unlocked menu scenes. MetalSeadramon MetalSeadramon rules the Net Ocean and presides over the "Deep Savers", an aquatic army including and four Divermon. He is very arrogant and short-tempered, easily losing his temper when his enemies get the best of him. MetalSeadramon prefers to kill his foes, rather than make sport of them, and unlike the other Dark Masters, who enjoy executing their minions for its own sake, MetalSeadramon only executes his henchman when they fail him. MetalSeadramon was the first one to attack the and not even the combined efforts of the DigiDestined's Eight Champion Level Digimon could defeat him. When all the Dark Masters rounded up on the DigiDestined, managed to hold the Dark Masters off, while the DigiDestined traveled off to part of MetalSeadramon's portion of Spiral Mountain. MetalSeadramon also commented that he would be the one to finish the DigiDestined off once and for all, and since they were on his territory, he would be the first Dark Master in an attempt to kill them. MetalSeadramon's first attempt to kill the DigiDestined was by trapping them all in a beach hut and put them all to sleep by Scorpiomon (his Servant) so they couldn't escape, while MetalSeadramon would use his Energy Blast to set fire to the hut. However, Mimi, and Joe fell behind and the rest were trapped in the hut. MetalSeadramon rewarded Scorpiomon with clams to eat, after MetalSeadramon looked in the hut discovering two of the DigiDestined were missing, he ordered Scorpiomon to get the other two, but he was defeated by and . He was dragged to the hut where MetalSeadramon had already grown impatient and started burning the building, he then was surprised to find Scorpiomon screaming out of the hut and finding all the DigiDestined have gone, he wrathfully killed his incompetent servant. MetalSeadramon decided to go after them himself, he defeated Lillymon and Zudomon after the DigiDestined thought they could escape by Sea on Zudomon's back. Before he could kill them, Whamon appeared and swallowed the DigiDestined to save them from MetalSeadramon. After a while, the DigiDestined try to come up with a plan on how to defeat the Dark Masters, and Izzy came up with the solution that WarGreymon could defeat MetalSeadramon because of his Dramon Destroyers, the claws covering his hands, which can really do serious damage to a Dramon Digimon like MetalSeadramon. He then sent his horde of Divermon to go after the DigiDestined, who were safely in Whamon's stomach. The Divermon quickly found them and tried to catch Whamon, but he managed to get far into the deep ocean that the pressure was that much, the Divermon's swim gear began to crumble and shrink due to the pressure, however MetalSeadramon finally had enough with them and joined in the chase to catch Whamon. Whamon thought he lost him in a tunnel and resurfaced up to the surface in a bay, however MetalSeadramon also came up to the surface. Tai gives the signal for Agumon to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon to try out Izzy's solution. While WarGreymon kept MetalSeadramon occupied, Zudomon destroyed the remaining Divermon. At one point in the battle, MetalSeadramon manages to catch WarGreymon between his jaws and send him in the ocean. Whamon manages to head-butt MetalSeadramon to let WarGreymon to go and MetalSeadramon angrily launched his River of Power attack at Whamon, blasting a hole right through his body and killing him. WarGreymon avenged Whamon by using his Great Tornado, deflecting MetalSeadramon's River of Power and blasting right through him with his Dramon Destroyers, blasting all the way through his nose cannon and down his body, resulting in his death. MetalSeadramon's ocean around Spiral Mountain began to disappear and then re-configure back to normal due to the Dark Master's death. After a while the dead body of MetalSeadramon dissapeared and particles flew into the sky, the same happened to Whamon. The DigiDestined then decide to go on and try to defeat , , and with the new knowledge that the Digital World will be restored when they defeat the rest of the Dark Masters. In Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, MetalSeadramon is the boss of the "The Hardened King of the Seas! MetalSeadramon" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. His minions are and . Puppetmon Puppetmon rules the forests from a secluded mansion and presides over the "Wind Guardians", which includes , , , , , , three Garbagemon and a multitude of RedVegiemon. Puppetmon is the smallest Dark Master, and has the personality of a spoiled, psychopathic child. He loves to play with his victims, enjoying their confusion and delighting in their deaths, even if they are his own minions. Despite this, he is very gullible and prone to temper tantrums. He is one of the few villains to have his own image song, "The Gear-trapped Forest". While the DigiDestined were fighting in Tokyo, Puppetmon had taken to ruling over the forest portion of Spiral Mountain. He did not take the DigiDestined seriously, and played with the children using dolls he had fashioned after them to control their movements and locations in his forest as he watched them on a TV monitor in his playroom. In fact, he kidnapped T.K. and forced him into a game of war (changed to simply "hide and seek and destroy" in the English version though he does still call it "war" once when he approaches Matt and T.K.), with Puppetmon seeking and using a gun to make the game "more fun"(the English Dub cut out the use of guns). Fortunately T.K. managed to discourage Puppetmon by calling him "boring" and asked if he could meet some of Puppetmon's friends. Puppetmon tried to make excuses but ran off, saying he'd bring a friend back. Puppetmon then hastily created a friend of wood and junk. But when he brought it back for T.K. to see, the boy had escaped—but not before destroying Puppetmon's playroom. This had seemingly hurt the child-like side of Puppetmon's personality, as his tone seemed like that of a child who has been denied a great treat, and snarled and he would get even with T.K. for being tricked, having his "toys" stolen (T.K. had taken the dolls Puppetmon used to control them from earlier), and smashing his TV and remote. While Puppetmon attempted to get revenge on the DigiDestined for his playroom being destroyed with a trio of Garbagemon, Cherrymon managed to use the memories of Matt to convince the boy to turn on the others, particularly Tai. Cherrymon told Puppetmon that he had succeeded in getting Matt to distrust Tai and would soon cause and to engage in mortal combat. Hearing Matt and Tai were going to "Self Destruct" made Puppetmon all too eager to watch WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon duke it out, but Cherrymon advised caution, saying that the DigiDestined had something special. Puppetmon inferred that Cherrymon meant they had something that he lacked, and was angered at Cherrymon's lack of faith in his power. Enraged, Puppetmon murdered Cherrymon. Despite his now-deceased cohort's warning, he still intended on watching his foes turn on each other, but the presence of a mysterious being ruined that plan. After the DigiDestined went their separate ways, Tai and his group decided to take the battle with Puppetmon to his mansion. By the time Puppetmon made it back, delayed by a battle with , the DigiDestined used Puppetmon's cannon against him. Puppetmon fought the kids with some RedVegiemon, and consequently lost his hammer, causing him to become frightened as the Chosen Digimon began to crowd around him. In a desperate move, Puppetmon used his power to bring his mansion to life in the form of a giant wooden robot, sometimes known as "Housemon", and instructed it to attack the DigiDestined long enough for him to escape. He then encountered MetalGarurumon after killing an unbeaten RedVegiemon who begged his master to take him along, despite calling the RedVegiemon "his friends" to spite T.K. earlier. He then tried unsuccessfully to use his strings to control MetalGarurumon. Matt came and explained to Puppetmon that no-one would listen to him because nobody was his friend. Hearing that made the marionette angry, and he charged at them head on, about to use his Flying Cross Cutter attack. MetalGarurumon fatally blasted him at point-blank range with his Metal Wolf Claw; he was hit with such force that his entire body turned blue and froze. As he lay dying, Puppetmon heard Cherrymon's voice, and finally realized he never could have beaten the kids because he lacked what they had: true friendship. And with that, he died, which, in turn, caused the mansion to collapse upon his demise. Puppetmon's forest dissolved alongside the Dark Master. In Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, Puppetmon is the boss of the "The Dangerous Game! Pinochimon" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. His minions are and some Sukamon. Machinedramon Machinedramon rules the cities and presides over the "Metal Empire", an urban army which includes , Megadramon, Gigadramon, several Hagurumon, and a multitude of Mekanorimon and Tankmon. His WaruMonzaemon has enslaved a colony of Numemon in the city's bowels. Machinedramon is quiet, but is just as ruthless and sadistic as the other Dark Masters. He is able to match Izzy's wits, and is willing to employ scorched-earth strategies to eliminate his enemies. While the DigiDestined were fighting in Tokyo, Machinedramon had taken to ruling over the city portion of Spiral Mountain. Machinedramon was the ruler of the Digital City , which looked like a fusion of the prominent cities on Earth. In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he unexpectedly blasted and then attacked the seven Ultimate-level Digimon before they could attack him and defeated them. After was defeated, the DigiDestined wandered into Machinedramon's territory along a road in the middle of no-where, until Kari Kamiya developed a fever and kept passing-out, making Taichi "Tai" Kamiya upset since this brings memories from his child-hood past with Kari. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi sent to look for help, he soon digivolves into and transports everybody to a city that has famous buildings from Earth fused into one big city. They soon find a house for Kari to rest while being watched over by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, , , Sora Takenouchi and . Tai, , Izzy, and Tentomon went into the city to look for a hospital in search of medicine for Kari. Izzy used his laptop and plugged it into the network to find one, unaware of Machinedramon's Hagurumon tracking them every time Izzy used his Laptop. Machinedramon sent his Metal Empire troops to hunt them down. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon managed to escape the destruction from the hospital getting the medicine. The third time Izzy uses his Laptop and discovers that they are tracking him by him plugging into the network. Izzy decided to do a little trick, Hagurumon soon become confused when the network has been accessed from different points in the city, but this backfires as Machinedramon ordered plan Operation Elimin-8 (pun on the word eliminate), which consisted of having Megadramon and Gigadramon destroy every single building. But this doesn't work, so Machinedramon decided to finish them off himself. After the house everyone was staying in blows up, Tai finds the others have escaped just before bombing commenced. Machinedramon appears and everyone runs into a building, which collapses into the ground because of Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack. The DigiDestined then sink underground. Machinedramon then assumed that they were dead. Later on Kari manages to recover from her fever and is well again, Sora, Biyomon, T.K, Patomon and Gatomon then soon set off to find Tai and Izzy since they landed somewhere else. However they soon find a WaruMonzaemon who is a Slave Master to the hundreds of Numemon who are forced to work the generators to power Machinedramon's City. Kari then gets possessed once again by the odd-spirit that spoke to the DigiDestined through her body, while WaruMonzaemon gets distracted by Sora, the spirit possessing Kari frees the Numemon and they start calling her "Queen Kari". When Sora, T.K, Patamon and Biyomon meet up with Kari and all the Numemon, WaruMonzaemon bursts in to find the Numemon have turned against him and begin to attack, when Kari's body starts to glow in light, the energy from her allows Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon to digivolve and give Numemon enough energy to get back up. WaruMonzaemon is then badly injured and escapes, while the spirit possessing Kari's body leads the way to Tai and Izzy. WaruMonzaemon reports to Machinedramon that the DigiDestined are still alive and Machinedramon is angry that he didn't tell him sooner and as a "reward", he blasts WaruMonzaemon's arm off. Tai and Izzy soon find who is trying to build up a resistance force to stop Machinedramon. Machinedramon appeared and Andromon managed to hold him off for Tai and Izzy to find the others. Soon everyone is back together, however Andromon is defeated, but is able to get back up to his feet. Not even the combined efforts of Andromon, Angemon, and can defeat Machinedramon. When he wants the first victim to be killed, Kari approaches him, but the Numemon cover his body to save 'Queen Kari'. The slug Digimon try to stop Machinedramon but were wiped out easily by the villain's "Catastrophe" attack. Kari collapses and Agumon is hit by a beam of light, causing him to warp digivolve to . He charges up to Machinedramon, slicing him up "like an onion" with his Dramon Destroyers before regressing back to Koromon. Machinedramon starts to split and disappear. In Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, Machinedramon is the boss of the "Bombing Mission! Mugendramon" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. His minions are and . Piedmon Piedmon rules the dark wastelands and presides over the "Nightmare Soldiers", a demonic army which includes , and a multitude of Vilemon. Piedmon is the toughest of the Dark Masters, as well as the most cruel; he also has a sadistic sense of humor, often cracking jokes and laughing hysterically. He is a master of deception and trickery. Despite this, he respects his comrades and treats them as equals. Piedmon was created by Apocalymon long before the DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World, and was aware of the Agents' plot to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he assaulted the Agents' castle and attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal, but one of the Agents, Gennai, was able to retrieve the Digi-Eggs and Digivices intended for the DigiDestined and escaped in a Mekanorimon. However, Piedmon still obtained the Crests and Tags, and gave them to to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting in the Real World, Piedmon and his fellow Dark Masters were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, which consisted of areas of the Digital World that had been turned into a lifeless wasteland; he saw no need in specializing what kind of area he wanted aside from darkness. He observed his domain and monitored the other Dark Masters while they fought the DigiDestined using a TV-like device. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated and because he had far more experience. Before he could ask for "audience volunteers" for their "grand exit", Pixiemon rescued the Digidestined and sent them to MetalSeadramon's territory. He watched from his castle as each Dark Master fell until his Digital Wasteland was all that was left of Spiral Mountain. Before confronting the DigiDestined, he sent , his personal bodyguard, to kill them, but she failed. He fought them and nearly killed WarGreymon, but Matt and Garurumon showed and healed WarGreymon. Because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner with their combined strength. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them, along with and most of the other DigiDestined into inanimate keychains; only T.K., Angemon, and Kari escaped, while Mimi and Lillymon were elsewhere. He was briefly held off by , but then sent T.K and Kari off a cliff by cutting a rope they were holding on to. However, T.K was able to digivolve Angemon into , who easily beat Piedmon, and then turned everyone back to normal. Despite Piedmon's efforts to counterattack with his army of Vilemon, Piedmon was blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, thanks to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, which then sealed, putting an end to the Dark Masters. Piedmon is one of the villains resurrected by . When Ryo Akiyama arrives at Piemon's Palace after defeating Millenniummon's other henchman, Piedmon swears to deliver Ryo's head to "Lord Millenniummon" on a silver platter, but fails. He reappears at Millenniummon's Lair, but once again fails to live up to his boasts and is defeated. In Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, Piedmon is the boss of the "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. His minions include and his guard. Attacks *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick': Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Trump Sword' (Toy Wonderness): Creates a gust of wind. *'Clown Trick' (Ending Snipe):This attack is named "Ending Spell" in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Unleashes an invisible magic blast from the tips of his fingers shaped like a gun. Notes and references ((Digiwiki}} Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional organizations